


The Small Things

by thebluesideofmyworld (myblueworld)



Series: It's About The Small Things [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but you all know what I mean, small references to Tower of Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/thebluesideofmyworld
Summary: Five times Nico gave a small thing to Will that actually meant a lot. And the one time when he gave Will something that meant the whole world to Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: It's About The Small Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004487
Comments: 26
Kudos: 180





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A companion to my other fic titled The Clues. Each fic can still be read separately, though.  
> 2\. I posted this one about one hour after Biden won the election so congrats to the US, as the evil has been defeated.  
> 3\. I have no idea how residency in a hospital works and I relied on Google so apologize for the inaccuracy.  
> 4\. The first time I posted this I forgot to put a link to the picture of the pillowcase.

*******

_**[1. The Keychain]** _

Will was just going over the notes he had after the sign-out with the overnight resident. He was ready to go for his pre-round when Kayla, his fellow resident in the hospital called him.

“Will! I got something for you,” Kayla waved at him from the door.

Will raised his eyebrows questioningly at Kayla who strolled down the room to see Will.

“Do you remember that Italian guy who came here last Tuesday? Who was here panicking over his little cousin?”

Will’s heart skipped a beat. “You mean Mr. di Angelo?”

Yes. Of course Will remembered him. The Italian guy with dark eyes and dark hair, distressed over a little girl. Luckily, it wasn’t a really serious case.

Kayla nodded and hummed. “Guess what? He came back.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Wait. What? He came back? What happened?”

Will was pretty sure that the adorable little girl (she told him that her name was Estelle and she would be four years old next March) just had a mild sore throat. But maybe she got worse?

Kayla laughed. “Will, relax. Actually, he came here by himself.”

“Really?”

Kayla nodded again, along with a teasing smirk. “Really. So last night, he came here and stopped by the front desk receptionist. He told her to give this,” she lifted up a small, envelope-size package in brown paper. “To the, quote-unquote, the nice blond doctor who took care of his cousin last Tuesday,” Kayla made a quoting gesture with her fingers at the phrase _nice blond doctor_.

Will’s heart fluttered as the image of the young Italian guy crossed his mind. “And that was me.”

“Yes, Will. That was you,” Kayla said. Her lips twitched as she gave the package to Will.

“Thanks, Kayla!” Will said.

“Anytime, Will,” Kayla winked, and left the room.

Will quickly opened the package. He found a small, yellow sunflower-shape keychain there, along with a small piece of paper, folded neatly. His heart fluttered pleasantly as he opened the small paper.

_Estelle loves the sunflower pin that you gave her. This is just a small token to let you know how much I appreciate your help when I was panicking over her that day._

_Nico di Angelo_

Right below the neatly written note, was a series of numbers.

*******

_**[2. The risotto]** _

It has been a long day for Will. Exhausted, Will threw himself to the couch, and let out a long sigh. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, letting himself melted into his couch.

He grabbed his phone. It might not be the healthiest option to order some junk food but he was starving and he didn’t think he had the energy to prepare dinner. But before he could pull up the Uber Eat Application, a message came in.

Will’s heart did a happy little jump when he saw Nico’s name as the sender. They have been texting almost non-stop for the last three weeks, sometimes calling each other. They even went on three dates, and last night Nico gave him a ride home from their date at a small but homey deli close to the hospital.

**From: Nico di Angelo**   
_Are you home?_

Will quickly typed his reply.

**To: Nico di Angelo**   
_Yes. Why?_

**From: Nico di Angelo**   
_Good. i’m at your door_

Will’s eyes widened. The next second, he jumped off the couch and scrambled to the door. Once he pulled the door opened, Nico stood right in front of him.

Will leaned on the door frame, a smile bloomed on his lips.

“Hey!” He greeted Nico, unconsciously ran a hand over his head.

“You left your sweatshirt in my car last night.”

Will angled his neck a little. “Really?”

Nico hummed. “Yep. The blue one.”

Oh, yeah. Will vaguely remembered taking it off hastily when things got a bit…heated last night in the car. Heat rushed along in the back of Will’s neck as last night’s memories flashed in his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well,” he said, glancing at the square canvas bag that Nico was carrying. “You don’t have to return it now…”

“Who said I’m returning it?”

Will looked at Nico, half-bemused. “You’re not?”

Nico shook his head. “Nope. I’m keeping it. It’s so warm so I decided to keep it for myself.”

Will couldn’t help but let out a small amused snort. “I thought you’re here to return it.”

“Nope. I’m here to feed you.” Nico lifted up the canvas bag that he brought along with him. “I made risotto. My Mamma’s recipe.”

Will stared at Nico, suddenly at a loss for words. So, not just Nico was so damn attractive, he also could cook? Will had no idea how Nico was even real.

Will was probably staring at Nico for too long, as Nico finally huffed. “So. Do you want to have it for dinner or no?”

Will blinked, but then his lips quickly tugged up into a smile. His heart did another happy dancing as he opened the door wider, and let Nico in.

“I’ll set up the table for us,” Will said.

*******

_**[3. A dog-sitting service]** _

“Are you sure that you’re okay doing it?”

“Oh my God, Will! Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

Will shrugged his shoulder a little as he stroked Buttercup’s head, who was snuggling next to him on Nico’s couch.

“I don’t know. I kind of think that you’re more like a cat person.”

“Well, I am. But doesn’t mean that I can’t stand dogs. In fact, I really like dogs. And Buttercup is such a good dog, aren’t you, girl?” Nico said, petting the dog. As if on cue, Buttercup sat up and barked happily. Nico laughed, and the corgi jumped to his lap.

“It’s not too much of a trouble for you, right? I mean, I know that you’re busy-“

“Will?” Nico cut him short.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. Just go to the conference. It’s only for three days, and I know that going there is something that you’ve arranged since like, three months ago, right?”

Will nodded. He was lucky enough that the duty hours in his pediatric residency in the hospital were still bearable. But still, arranging his schedule so he could go to the conference was a bit tricky.

Nico gave him a small reassuring smile. “Will, I know that this conference is important for you. And Buttercup is also important for you. Let me help you, Will. I want you to be able to do and have things that important to you. Because you deserve that.”

Will’s heart felt too big for his chest. He wished that more people could see that even with his all-black aesthetic, Nico had the purest, softest soul.

“Thank you,” He scooted closer to Nico, and placed a quick peck on Nico’s cheek. “Do you know what else is important to me?”

“Your residency?”

Will chuckled. “Well. Yeah. Obviously. But guess what?”

“What?”

Will booped Nico’s nose. “ _You_ , are also important to me.”

Nico stared back at Will with a gentle and warm smile, and his eyes were shining. He leaned to kiss Will’s cheek. “You too, _tesoro_ ,” he said softly. “You are important to me too.”

*******

_**[4. The pillow]** _

When Nico opened the door, Will beamed at him,

“So, are you ready for the ultimate experience of a Star Wars marathon?” He asked.

Nico groaned and covered his face with both hands. He pulled down his hands and shook his head. “I can’t believe that I’m dating a Star Wars geek.”

Will’s heart fluttered at the word _dating_. About two months ago, Will already felt a spark of attraction inside of him when Nico stepped in to the hospital, carrying Estelle with him. But he didn’t even dare to hope that the Italian guy would see him more than just a random doctor in the ER at that time. Yet, here they were now. Two months later. _Dating_.

Will leaned over to place a quick peck on Nico’s cheek.

“Get ready for a long night, babe” Will said as he stepped in.

He took off his shoes and left them by the wall as Nico closed the door. Will made a beeline to the living area of the apartment, and chuckled when he saw the couch. A fluffy blanket that looked comfortably warm was draped over the couch, two cushion pillows were stacked on one end of the couch. Nico has even pulled the ottoman closer to the couch so that someone could rest their legs on it while lounging on the couch. There were two bowls on the coffee table, one held some chips and the other one had popcorn in it.

“I can see that you are ready for this,” Will said.

Nico stopped right in front of the door to his bedroom and glanced at Will over his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulder. “Well, what can I say? I’m just well prepared like that,” he said. He disappeared from sight as he stepped into the bedroom.

Will threw himself to the couch and made himself comfortable there. He was pulling out his phone from his pocket when he heard Nico called his name.

“Hey, Will? I got something for you.”

Will lifted his head up, and caught a pillow that Nico threw at him. Will looked at the pillow. For a second, his eyes widened as he saw[ the picture printed on the pillowcase](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/261399081/star-wars-pillowcase-i-find-your-lack-of), and then he laughed.

“Awww…. You got an extra pillow for me?” Will said, hugging the pillow close to his chest. “That is sweet!”

Nico let out a small huff as he sat down next to Will on the couch. “Well, I’m guessing that at one point, you’re just going to fall asleep on the couch. So I guess, might as well make it comfortable.”

Will held his eyes at Nico who started the TV. “You know what? I have a question about that. But first, how dare you to think that I would fall asleep during a Star Wars marathon?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “You came here straight from the hospital. Your body needs the sleep, Will. And you’re still a Star Wars geek even if you fall asleep while watching the movie that you have rewatched for dozens of times.”

Will pursed his lips. “Okay. I guess you might have a point there. But also…”

Nico brushed some strands of his hair that were covering his eyes. “What?”

“Does it mean that you’re okay with me staying for the night?” Will asked, a bit carefully.

Nico made that cute small huff again. But this time, it came along a blush on his cheeks. “Well, how long do you think it would take to watch the Original Trilogy?”

“All night long,” Will answered

“Then you’ll be here all night long. Right?”

Will grinned. He placed the pillow on the couch, and wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist.

“Well, in that case,” he said, pulling Nico into his side. “Then I’ll be here with you all night long.”

Nico snuggled against Will’s side, finding a comfortable position. He mumbled something about Will being so warm.

Will held Nico just a bit tighter, and kissed his temple. “I’ll make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow,” he whispered.

They both fell asleep before they finished The Empire Strikes Back.

*******

_**[5. the body wash]** _

His 15-minute break was almost over, and Will was just finished his blueberry muffin when his phone dinged, signaling an incoming message. Will picked his phone up. Without even thinking, he smiled when he saw who it was sending him a text message.

**From: Nico di Angelo**   
_Guess where i am rite now_

**To: Nico di Angelo**   
_Where?_

Just two seconds later, Nico’s reply came in. Instead of a text message, Nico sent him a picture. It was a picture of a basket with two bottles in it. Will’s eyebrows shot up as he recognized the bottles. He quickly typed another text message.

**To: Nico di Angelo**   
_Wait. Are you telling me that right now you’re at Lush getting yourself the same body wash and shampoo as mine?  
Is that why you asked me what brand I used the other day?_

This time, it took just a bit longer before Nico’s reply came in.

 **From: Nico di Angelo  
** _Yes, i’m at lush. but no, they’re not for me_  
 _They’re for you. But I’ll put them in the bathroom in my apartment. So you can use them when you’re staying over_

**To: Nico di Angelo**   
_Why? you don’t want me to use yours?_

Will stared at his phone. To be honest, he’s a bit confused. Like, it’s nice that Nico was getting something for him. But this time, he didn’t really understand why.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for too long, as another message came in.

**From: Nico di Angelo**   
_No, I don’t want you to use mine_   
_If you use mine you’ll smell like me. I want you to smell like you_   
_I don’t want you to be anything else but yourself_

The slight frown that Will had just seconds ago quickly turned into a smile.

**To: Nico di Angelo**   
_You’re sweet, you know that?_   
_Also, want to watch Attack of the Clones tonight?_

That night, Will spend more time in the bathroom than he would ever admit, just staring at his new bottles of body wash and shampoo, right next to Nico’s.

*******

_**[+1. A hand to hold]** _

Will took a deep breath, and slowly let it out in a long exhale. He stared at the door to the café, just a few feet away in front of him.

“Hey,” Nico tugged the sleeve of his shirt. “How are you feeling?”

Will angled his neck to look at his boyfriend, and tried to smile.

“I’m okay,” he said, and then he cringed a bit. “I mean, I’m a bit nervous… I guess? But I think I’m okay.”

Nico smiled at him and his eyes were so warm and just so beautiful. He took Will’s hand and held it, their fingers together.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” he said. “Hazel is going to like you.”

Will stared at the way their fingers laced together. The weight of Nico’s hand felt warm in his, and it felt like a promise that everything’s going to be just fine.

Will smiled, and brought Nico’s hand to his lips. He softly kissed the back of Nico’s hand.

“I hope so. Because I think I’m in love with his brother.”

The smile painted on Nico’s lips and his sparkling eyes were the prettiest sight that Will had ever seen. Nico tiptoed a bit, and placed a gentle kiss on Will’s temple.

“I think I love you too,” he whispered.

They walked into the café. Holding hands, they made their way to the table where Hazel was sitting who smiled brightly once she saw them. Will only let go of Nico’s hand so he could shake Hazel’s hand.

“Hi,” he greeted Hazel. “My name is Will Solace, and I’m dating your brother.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always cherished and welcomed!  
> 2\. Meet me also on Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
